


Royal Twins

by hi_its_me



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_me/pseuds/hi_its_me





	1. Prologue 1

Once Upon A Time, there was a kingdom named Australia. It got ruled by a king and queen. When the king got too old, just like his queen, they retired and their only son became king. 

Their son’s name was Michael. Michael Gordon of Australia. Not too long after, he married his longtime girlfriend Crystal Leigh. Crystal was just a normal girl who liked to go to beaches. She accidentally bumped into Michael when she made a late-night beach walk, just like the prince who was on holiday on the island. They fell in love and two years after their marriage, they announced to the kingdom and to their families, that Crystal was pregnant. They were even more overjoyed when the married couple found out they were going to have twins! Two boys got born eventually after 9 months and there were big events throughout the whole kingdom to celebrate the two new royals. Everyone absolutely adored the 2 just born babies. 

One of the new royals, Luke, has big blue eyes like his mother, pale skin like his father and blonde hair like both of his parents.

The other new royal, Ashton, has cute hazel eyes, soft skin like his mother and dirty blonde hair like his parents.

It just happened to be the babies three month-anniversary. The night before they turned three months old, one of the babies disappeared. It was baby Ashton. His curls and hazel eyes were nowhere to be seen and the police got alarmed quickly. A huge search party was organized and everyone started searching through the whole kingdom.

Baby Luke felt something was wrong at his home, but didn’t know exactly what because he was too young to understand what was happening. When Luke was old enough to understand, his parents told him his brother was missing.


	2. Prologue 2

Luke woke up crying. He felt something was missing. He was a ten-year-old boy by now. He grabbed his penguin stuffie and held it to his small chest tightly, afraid and lonely. He saw it was 11 PM on the clock which hangs on the wall opposite his bed. The little boy got up from his bed and made his way to his bedroom door. His little feet softly tapping on the carpet-covered ground. He walked through the dimly lit hallway, but eventually quietly knocked on his parents’ bedroom door.

He silently opened the door and walked over to the bed after he had closed the door again. His parents were sound asleep under the covers. He bit his lip, then threw his stuffed animal on the bed, and climbed on the bed himself. He made himself comfortable as he layed in between his parents. He felt their warmth and it made him feel safe. He had done this before. He only did it when he had a nightmare. He never knew what the nightmare meant, but he had it ever since he was 3 years old.

*Dream*  
There were multiple shadows. Dark shadows. The bars of the baby crib was high. Too high to climb out for the baby. Logic. The room was beautiful. Everything seemed perfect, except for the shadows who stood in the room. Baby cries were muffled and there was a voice shushing the same soft cries. Hazel eyes were opened and little curls stood out. Not long after that, the shadows left through the open doors and the moonlight shined in again. Only this time was room lonelier. One baby less.  
*Dreams ends*

Luke clung onto his penguin stuffie and shut his eyes. After several minutes, the boy fell asleep in between his parents.

// That morning //

Crystal woke up. She felt her son’s presence next to her. Her husband was already awake. He smiled, looking at their son. Then, he noticed his wife awake. ‘Hey.’ he whispered. He whispered because he did not want to wake up his child. ‘Hi.’ she said quietly, smiling as well. ‘Do you-Do you ever wonder if Ash looks like him?’ Crystal quietly sat up and looked at her husband. He looked at her, then at their son again. ‘Yes. I do. A lot lately, actually. I ask myself: does he has curls too? Does he have still his quite giggly? Or, what about his dimples? Is he like, like Luke, or not?’ Michael told his wife his thoughts. She nodded. ‘Same…’ she said, going through Luke’s hair with her hand.

‘I’ll get ready and tell the maids to make us some breakfast. You take care of Luke, yeah?’ Michael nods as answer and lays down next to his son. Just after Crystal walks out in her robe, Luke wakes up. ‘Dad?’ ‘Hey buddy. Had a good sleep?’ the boy nods. ‘Yes, I had. I’m actually way too old to lay with you in bed.’ he giggles. Michael shrugs. ‘I don’t care. Your legs are totally fine with me.’ he smiles. Luke is known for having ‘noodle legs’. They’re clumsy and long. Luke is quite tall for a 10-year-old. ‘Your mom went to ask for breakfast. Shall we go?’ Luke nodded, got up and ran out of the room with his penguin stuffie. His dad chased him. They had fun. When they sat down, there were bacon and eggs on the table.


	3. Chapter 1

// 9 years later //

‘Goddammit!’ Luke groans as he slams his alarm clock shut. It is only 6:30 and he has to get up for school. High school to be exact. Senior year. He throws his long legs out of the warm, cosy bed he wants to stay in because it is so nice. The boy groans another time and rubs his eyes. He had the same nightmare last night. Again. He hadn’t had it for 2 years. Why was it back now? 

He quickly gets dressed for school. Yes, even though he is a royal, a prince, his parents allow him and support him in the way he wants to look. Luke, of course, does want to look decent, but he does not want to wear blazers like a neat person - Luke only wears blazers or suits on “special” occasions he has to attend. The boy just wants to wear t-shirts and leather jackets all day. Luke dresses in black skinny jeans, ankle boots, a white t-shirt and an oversized denim jacket. He fixes and brushes his curls, then grabs his backpack and leaves his room with his phone. Listening to new releases of some artists, he sits down at the table.

‘Morning your highness.’ a female servant speaks up as she places Luke’s plate of breakfast in front of him. He smiles at her. ‘Thanks, Julie. Do you know where my parents happen to be?’ he asks politely. ‘I’m just doing my job,’ she smiles. ‘As for your parents, they have a meeting today, but I thought it is from 3 PM till 5 or maybe somewhat later.’ Luke nods, satisfied with the answer. ‘Okay, thanks.’ he smiles again. She bows and walks off. Luke eats his breakfast. Alone. On most days, his parents join him, but he knows they have quite a busy job, and he doesn't blame them.

‘Good morning sweetie. Sorry that we’re late. Your mother had “nothing to wear”.’ Luke’s father, Michael, uses air quotes as he laughs about it. Luke giggles a bit. ‘I have to go now. See you guys when you come back!’ Luke hugs both of his parents, then walks out of the room with his backpack. They wave him goodbye and then sit down to eat breakfast themselves.

// Later //

Luke arrived at school. 30 minutes too early. Luke always leaves early, so if there is any traffic, he’ll still be on time. Today, there was no traffic so he arrived a little bit too early. He walked to his locker and opened it.


	4. Chapter 2

Luke’s POV.

I grabbed my books for the upcoming periods. I sighed. I had that nightmare again. It means something. The shadows, the everything. I close my locker and see I still have time. I go to the bathroom, fix my hair there and walk out of there again. 

After ten minutes of listening to music, the first bell rings, but I’m already sitting in the right classroom. After five minutes, everyone’s piled in. I see a curly-haired boy with his back facing me, talking to the teacher. When the second bell rings, everyone sits down and the class starts. ‘Morning class,’ our teachers start. ‘We have a new student starting today. His name is Alex. Alex, you can sit down next to…’ the teacher scans the room. The only empty seat left, is next to me. ‘Luke.’ she finishes. The boy walks towards the seat next to me. I smile politely. I’m seated in a row before the last row. 

‘Hi.’ he says. ‘Hey.’ I say. Class starts now officially and I start making notes of what the teachers explain to us on the board in front of the classroom. ‘Well class, that was it for today.’ she finishes as the bell rings. I get up, and turn to the new boy, Alex. I noticed he had curls like me, but his skin was a bit tanner and he had dimples when he smiled. He also had hazel eyes. How did it happen I vaguely recognize him?

‘Hey, Luke. Do you know where 1.13 is?’ he asks, seeing his schedule. I nod. ‘Follow me. You have maths right now?’ he nods. I nod as well. ‘Me too.’ we walk together and I see Alex is relieved to have someone to follow. I’m just glad I could help.

// Later //

It was today’s last period. PE. I’m sitting on the bench, as I was already out of the game. it had some weird rules, and once you were out, you couldn't get back to it until next round. A lot of others sat on the same bench as me. I was watching no one in particular, but there was something about new boy Alex. He seemed too familiar to be a stranger to be. How weird? I notice a small birthmark on his side as his t-shirt lift when he throws the ball at someone. I’ve seen that birthmark before, but I’m not sure where…

When he is out of the game as well, he sits down next to me. He smiles. ‘You played well.’ I compliment him. He indeed played very well. He blushes. ‘Thanks. No one ever said that to me.’ he smiles. ‘Not even your parents?’ he gulps, then shakes his head. ‘No, my dad doesn’t support sports that much. I like music as well.’ he says. I nod. ‘Cool. What kind of music do you like to listen to?’ I ask, curious. ‘Gosh, I love a lot of stuff. Nirvana, Green Day, All Time Low, Blink-182, AC/DC and all that stuff.’ I nod. ‘Cool. I like those bands as well.’ he smiles. ‘That’s cool. I never ever met someone he listens to the same stuff as I do.’ I shrug. ‘Happy we found each other.’ he smiles too. Then, PE is over and everyone leaves the room.


	5. Chapter 3

Alex and I keep chatting and are quite slow with switching back to our normal outfits. I see Alex’s birthmark again. Then it hits me. My eyes flicker. Does he has the same?! It’s hard to see, but I know that is the birthmark my mom has on her wrists. I gasp. ‘Luke? You look pale. You alright?’ I sit down, holding my head in my hands. We’re both fully dressed now, but I still can’t move. ‘Luke, what’s wrong? Talk to me? Is it something I said. I’m sorry-’ ‘It’s just- the birthmark on your side, looks similar to my mom’s and it’s just all kind of weird okay? I have this weird feeling all day long. On one side, you feel like a complete stranger, and on the other side, it feels like I’ve seen you before.’ Alex gulps.

‘I-I have this weird feeling too, Luke. It also feels to me like I’ve known you before.’ he says. I get up, grab my bag and we walk out. ‘We should do a DNA test.’ I say. He nods. ‘It feels like a sort of connection.’ he says. I nod. After that, we rush to the hospital. ‘Wait… why do you have a driver?’ Alex suddenly asks as the car starts to ride. ‘Oh, yeah… you might not know, but I’m um… I’m a prince. The prince of Australia, you see?’ I say awkwardly. He seems confused at first. ‘Well, if you hadn’t told me, I wouldn't have guessed. You’re good at fitting in.’ he smiles. I smile too. ‘I’ll take that as a compliment.’

We get out at the hospital, and after I showed my ID, we got to a room for a DNA test.

// Later //

A nurse came in with a paper. ‘I’ll leave you two alone…’ she says as she hands me the paper. I stare at it as the door closes. They took Alex’s blood, and mine, to see if we indeed are related. it’s just the way we felt it. I gasp, seeing what the paper said. ‘What is it?’ Alex takes the paper and reads over it.  
Suddenly, he hugs me from aside. It surprises me, but why does he do it?

‘I knew it.’ he whispers. Since I’m taller, he hugs just above my side. Then, we both start crying at the same time, in each other arms. ‘We found you. Ohmygod.’ I smile through my tears. He nods, then we both wipe our tears and read the paper over and over again for five more times. Until we realise it’s official. The most important sentence of the paper was: ‘This blood is related. It belongs to Lucas Robert of Australia and Ashton Fletcher of Australia.’

When Ashton and I were babies, our parents got the hospital blood samples of each, for any case, and now that blood was the same as ours. I put the paper in my bag, then we walk out of the room. We thank the nurse and leave the hospital building.


	6. Chapter 4

I tell my driver to bring us to the palace. ‘Wait… so my name isn’t Alex? It’s Ashton?’ he realises. I nod. ‘Do you have this nightmare once in a while?’ Alex- I mean Ashton, suddenly asks out of the blue. I nod slowly. ‘Last night, actually.’ I tell him. He nods. ‘Me two days ago. I always see a small baby. It has blond curls and bright blue eyes. It lays in a crib, as I’m not in a crib. Dark spots are surrounding me.’ Ashton, my brother, tells me. I nod. ‘I always see dark shadows as I look from behind tall bars. I always hear soft cries which are muffled. Then, the shadows leave and moonlight shines into the room again.’ I explain. ‘Wait… we kind of see/hear each other.’ we say at the same time.

Then, we arrive at the palace. I grab Ashton’s hand. He looks so nervous. It’s 6 PM now, and mom and dad had a meeting until 5, so they should be back by now. I walk inside, as Julie opens the door. ‘Your highness.’ she bows. I smile. ‘You know you don’t need to bowe Julia, anyway, are my parents home already?’ I ask. She nods. ‘They’re talking about some stuff in the dining room.’ before I walk off, I call Julie back. ‘Yes, your highness?’ she asks. ‘Tell the kitchen to make one more plate. Someone extra is having dinner with us.’ I say. She nods, then walks off to the kitchen.

‘You’re eating with us.’ I shrug. Ashton nods, unsure. ‘Don’t worry. We’re going to see our parents! They’ll be overjoyed, honestly.’ I tell him, smiling enthusiastically. he cracks a smile as well. We leave our backpacks in the hallway, but I do take out the paper to show my parents. ‘Mom, dad.’ I knock on the room’s door. ‘Oh Luke, come in sweetie.’ I slowly open the door to the dining room. My mom and dad are sitting next to each other. I mention Ashton to follow me. He bites his lip but does follow me inside. ‘Hey Luke. Who’s your friend?’ my dad asks, happy. I smile awkwardly. ‘Did I say something wrong?’ he asks. I shake my head, but then place the paper in front of them. They immediately read it. Ashton is very nervous, I can see.

‘Ohmygod.’ my mom stands up and runs to us. She hugs Ashton tightly. Dad follows her. I step aside and look at the adoring scene. ‘Join us, Luke.’ my dad pulls me in the group hug.

// Later //

We’re all sat in the dining room. We just called the family, saying they all should come over this weekend for a big announcement. Mom, dad, Ashton and I all talked with each other during dinner, and I saw Ashton was getting already less nervous. he talked about his school, his interests and all. My parents avoid the whole ‘kidnapping’-subject. It’s not the best thing to talk about with your just-met parents.


	7. Chapter 5

At the end of the night, my parents come up with the idea of how they should introduce Ashton to the family. After several ideas, we come up with the idea of just inviting the family over and have a party. Not a fancy party, just a family get-together. They’re planning on inviting the whole royal family and mom’s family over. I can see Ashton is very nervous. When we all go to our bedrooms to sleep, Ashton asks me something before he enters his room.

‘Luke? Can I talk to you? Just for a minute, not long.’ asks. I nod and walk with him to his room. Yes, Ashton always had a room for himself in the palace, even though he never was here. It was to keep our hopes up for his return. Well, turns out it was a good decision because now Ashton has his own room and does not have to stay in one of the spare bedrooms. Of course, the room is not that personalized with all of his stuff but I think that’ll change soon.

We sit down on his bed. ‘I-I- One side of me is excited about meeting my family this weekend but on the other side… I’m super nervous. How do I have to act? Talk? Walk? I don’t know all of that stuff. I’m just a normal teenage boy who only found out a few hours ago he is a prince. What do I do now? I don’t even know how to look? I don’t know anyone who will be there! I only now you for a day and my parents for a few hours!’ he rushes out. I can see he’s struggling with his new life. ‘I really do want to embrace my new family and life and all, but I’m just so nervous for it all.’ he adds, looking down.

‘Ashton, look at me. You’re strong, funny, kind and all those things. You may think the family won’t like you or accept you, but they will. First of all, they have to accept you as a family member because you’re family, second of all, I’ve known the family for my whole life and I know they’ll like you. Also, they’re not judgy people over all so don’t worry about that. They’re also very understanding so most of them will get it that you’re not used to a whole new family and all the new things. They’ll get it. No doubt there. And like mom and dad said, it won’t be a fancy-kind of a party, but just a casual get-together,’ I smile, hoping to make him less nervous.

‘Plus, you don’t have to worry about what you’re gonna wear. of course, walking around in your underwear will be weird, but even that will be accepted, I guess.’ I add, giggling a bit. Ashton giggles too. I gasp. Ohmygosh! It’s the giggle I remember from when I was little. Sometimes, I just hear it like it’s in front of me, but it’s always just the memory from when I was very young and Ashton was still here. ‘It’s in two days. We can go shopping for some stuff for your room and maybe some clothes, tomorrow after school if you want to?’ I suggest. Ashton nods happily. ‘Yes! I’d love to! Thank you so much, Luke!’ he attacks me in a hug. I hug him back. It feels nice to finally have my brother back.


	8. Chapter 6

// The next day //

I slam my alarm clock shut. I quickly get up and change into some decent-looking clothes. It’s a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt and ankle boots. I put on my leather jacket and rush down the stairs with my backpack. When I arrive downstairs, I see mom and dad, They’re talking to the staff. Ashton stands beside them. ‘So, as you probably already heard, this is our lost son Ashton. From now on you serve him too. Yes?’ mom says. Everyone nods. Everyone seems happy Ashton is back. I see Ashton is dressed in a pair of black, ripped at the knees, skinny jeans with a black t-shirt and a red bomber jacket. he also wears a pair of black Dr Martens. 

He follows mom and dad to the room for breakfast. I do too. ‘Morning.’ I wave at them all, sitting down next to Ashton. ‘Mom, dad. Ashton and I are going to shop some stuff for his room after school. Is that okay?’ I ask while cutting a slice of bread in half. ‘Oh yeah sure.’ dad smiles at us. The mood seems to be lightened in the whole palace because of Ashton’s return. I’m also very very happy. Still, it’s weird to reallt think about it. I mean: I always have known I have a brother who got taken away from us, but it’s just a bit new he’s actually here and actually exists. Like, for all I know he could’ve died a few years ago. 

At school, Ashton and I sit next to each other. No one except for our parents and the staff knows Ashton returned. I’m sure my parents will tell the world soon. Just not yet. During the lunch break, Ashton talks to some boy. They both walk over to the table I’m sitting at. ‘Hi Luke. This is Calum.’ Ashton introduces me to the boy. “Calum” has brown hair and brown eyes and tan skin. He waves shyly. I see Ashton and Calum already becoming friends. They’re both shy and Calum also seems like a really nice guy. ‘Hi Calum.’ I wave with a smile. He sits down next to Ashton. The three of us talk a bit about school and hobbies. Then, the bell rings and we all rush to the classrooms. 

// Later //

Ashton and I walk out of another store. We have some stuff to decorate his room and we bought some new clothes. He seems very happy today. He also constantly talks about Calum. At home, we bring all of the bought stuff upstairs and go downstairs when mom calls us down for dinner. We have something delicious which I don’t know the name of. 

‘So, tomorrow it’s Saturday. The whole family will be coming over. Are you excited, Ashton?’ mom asks him. He nods. ‘Yeah, I’m excited and nervous.’ Ashton seems still a bit nervous. Dad notices. ; What’s wrong Ashton? Something we need to know?’ dad asks softly. Ashton gulps. ‘It’s just… What if he breaks out of prison?’ Ashton blurts out. Mom shakes her head ‘no’. ‘That won’t ever happen, Ashton. We can assure you that. Don’t worry about it. He’s at the most secure prisons in the country.’ mom tells Ashton.

Oh yes. After Ashton and I arrived back home, there was a police officer here. Ashton had to answer a few questions about his kidnapper and all. Later this afternoon, he got arrested and brought to prison. In a few days, we’ll go down to the house to pick up Ashton’s stuff from there. Still, Ashton is just a bit unsure if his kidnapper can harm him. Slowly, Ashton does start to realize it’s all over and that he’s with us now. we can’t blame him for being unsure though.


	9. Chapter 7

// The next day //

I dress up in just casual clothes. I wear blue pants and a pair of brown ankle boots along with a white long-sleeved t-shirt. It’s quite cold outside today. I brush my hair and walk out of my room with my phone in my hand. I see Ashton as I pass his room. He’s standing in front of the mirror, looking at himself while he bites his lip. I knock on the inside of his door. His head shoots in my direction.

‘Oh, hey.’ he breathes out. ‘I don’t wanna push you or anything, but the family is almost here.’ Ashton nods but still looks a bit unsure. ‘Do I-Do I look alright? I don’t wanna make a bad impression, ya know.’ he sighs. ‘You look good.’ I say as I lean against the doorframe. ‘You sure?’ I nod. ‘A hunderd percent.’ Ashton is wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, his totally black high top Converse and a grey sweater/sweatshirt. He looks cool. The sweater is an itty bitty oversized, but not too much. Just the perfect size. 

Then, he grabs his phone and we walk out. We walk down the stairs and hear a lot of voices already. I enter the living room and see the most family members of mom’s and dad’s (the royal) family sitting there. ‘Where is Ashton?’ mom asks me. She and dad just walked up to me. I thought he was following me..? I turn around and see Ashton hiding behind the wall, at the entrance of the living room. Dad sees him too and walks up to him. 

Dad starts talking to Ashton. Calm and smiley. Then, I see Ashton cracks a smile as well and nods. He follows dad into the living room. Mom coughs and everyone turns their attention to us. Ashton stands in between mom and dad while I just stand on the side a bit. This is about Ashton. Not me. He looks at me. I give him a reassuring, encouraging and positive smile. He cracks a small smile again. Then, dad starts talking.

‘Dear family. As you all know, a very important person to us was taken away 18 years ago,’ dad starts. Everyone looks a bit down. They all ‘miss’ Ashton. They don’t now he’s the one standing in front of them, actually. ‘Well, and just this Thursday, Luke, found him at school. So, to keep it short, this is our other son Ashton.’ dad motions to my brother between them. Everyone is shocked. In a good way, They seem happy. They all seem cheery and happy, but I guess it just has to click into their minds yet. After a few minutes, everyone is hugging Ashton. I smile. Ashton seems very happy with finally having his real family. Later that night, I see Ashton is having a lot of fun with his little cousins. It’s a cute scene, honestly.


	10. Chapter 8

Then, mom walks up to me. ‘Hi Luke, follow me please.’ I follow her down to a separate room. Dad and are Ashton are there too. ‘Okay, so we think it’s time for the world to know Ashton has returned. Are you two okay with that?’ I nod. Ashton seems to be thinking. ‘Ashton, no worries - he can’t do you anything and your life will just continue the same.’ mom assures my brother. He nods then. ‘Yeah, I think it’s fine.’ he smiles. ‘Okay. Now, let’s go back to the party. I heard there will be ice cream served soon.’ dad grins and we all walk back into the room where the party is being held.

// The next Monday //

Ashton and I get out of the car. Mom and dad told the press last night Ashton returned and all of today’s newspapers are full of it. Ashton is wearing a black sweater with black ripped skinny jeans and black high top Converse. I’m wearing just a blue t-shirt, black pants, my ankle boots and a denim jacket. I put all of my books in my locker and only keep the ones I need today in my bag. There aren’t a lot of students at school. Yet. Ashton walks up to me. ‘How are you feeling?’ I ask. He shrugs. ‘I dunno. I have absolutely no idea what’s gonna happen today.’ he laughs a bit nervously. I smile. ‘Probably a lot of people staring and looking at you. Just try to ignore it.’ I say, closing my locker. He nods, agreeing.

Then, I see Calum over at his locker. ‘Hey, Ashton. There’s Calum. He’s your friend, right?’ I ask. Ashton blushes. ‘Y-Yeah.’ I see Ashton locks his eyes with Calum’s. ‘H-Hi.’ Ashton stutters, greeting Calum as he walks over. ‘H-Hey Ashton… I-I saw the article about you in the newspaper this morning.’ Calum looks anywhere but at Ashton. ‘Yeah.. I-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I-I was just really insecure and was a bit confused. I’m so sorry-’

‘Ashton. It’s alright. I’m not mad at you, okay?’ Calum giggles. ‘I-I just hope we still can be friends because I really like spending time with you and all.’ Calum says with a bit of unsureness in his voice. ‘Of course, we still can be friends Calum! I’d love to! Me being a prince does not change anything at all.’ Ashton giggles. ‘O-Oh. That’s nice.’ Calum blushes. I walk off. I’ll let them have their moment.

The end.


End file.
